


Shock

by The_Wannabe_666



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Clones, Fluff and Crack, Mario Kart, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wannabe_666/pseuds/The_Wannabe_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depth Charge has an unusual confrontation with Protoform X</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock

Depth Charge felt confused, Protoform X seemed to be in two places at once. It had been three solar cycles since the destruction at Colony Omicron and X still eluded him and it was in part to the duel feelings he was getting.

It also baffled his ship.

Picking one at random Depth Charge had the sinking feeling he was going in the wrong direction. His ship had to be muted since it had decided the same thing.

An abandoned planet was what he found, usually X landed on planets that were heavily populated in one or more areas but this had no one. Keeping a steady pace Depthcharge got annoyed that he had landed so far away from X.

But he couldn't alert the psychopath to his approach.

Just over a ridge there was a door to what looked like a heavily used area, Depth Charge could feel X inside. Also there seemed to be an echo, close to what had happened before but not as strong. Making sure he was as quiet as he could be Depth Charge approached the door.

Nothing.

Not even the faintest level of security. Sliding open the door Depth Charge was interested to hear loud music coming from the next room. Ignoring that room he investigated the remainder of the rooms in the base.

All looked like they were intended to be used but something had gotten in the way. Dust covered everything and the Energon store seemed as if nothing had been moved, not even one cube. Looking down Depthcharge realised that he might have accidentally given himself away by the footsteps in the dust.

But they were the only footsteps.

Finding the only sign of habitation was in the last room Depthcharge quietly entered the room and almost went into stasis.

Sitting on a massive couch were two mechs, one in maroon and purple the other in red, white and blue. X and the other bot were too involved in the game that they were playing to even notice his arrival.

“Hey Rampage who is that?”

X took one quick look behind him before turning back to the game.

“Depth Charge”

Depth Charge was far too shocked to take much in but it would seem that for once X was playing nicely with another being. Wait did he just refer to X as 'Rampage'?

“And you are?”

Nothing was pulling their attention from the game and Depthcharge wanted to pull the plug on the console but when he got near it two guns where pulled on him. Somehow both mechs seemed to be able to continue their game with one hand.

“Starscream”

Slag! X with the mech that he had been clone off of, this would have been intolerable if X wasn't acting so polite. Well for X that was.

“What on Cybertron are you playing?”

Two race cars drove around a track throwing shells at each other among other things. It looked so primitive and yet he wanted to sit down and join them.

“Mario Kart. Been playing it for the majority of three millennia. No break, no refuelling and no recharge”

Both of them had survived that long just sitting down and playing some useless game. Getting annoyed Depth Charge picked up his gun from where he had unknowingly dropped it and pointed it at X. Sudden pain ricochet from his chest as the two guns where once again pointed at him.

“Screamer I think we should install a dampening field”

After dumping Depth Charge in his ship Starscream followed Rampage back to their base.

“I'm surprised you didn't tell him he deactivated trying to deactivate you”

Rampage shrugged and grabbed him and Energon cube. 

“Eh he will find out on his own soon enough”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this would be simultaneously after the Beast Wars and before. So pretty much Rampage survived the Beast Wars like Starscream and that they got new bodies and started doing random slag to kill time.
> 
> Other than killing each other.


End file.
